Memories
by kiranx
Summary: 7th year Jily realises they are meant for each other. In a corrupt society where Voldemort is killing everyone who is near and dear to them, how can Head Girl Lily Evans fall in love with her mischievous Head Boy James Potter? This story is all about the relationship between Lily and James, including the Marauders. Oh how I love cannons!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express**

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit

I wake up with a start looking at my clock next to my bed, 10:25am.

"FUCK!" I exclaim, jumping out of bed and retrieving my half packed trunk from under my bed. I run around madly throwing anything and everything in my trunk including two empty sweet wrappers, my broken sneakescope and a pair of pink earmuffs.

In my haste of panic, I cease to notice the sound of Petunia entering my room fully dressed and plastered in her usual amount of makeup, looking annoyed. She stands there observing and tapping her foot loudly attempting to catch my attention.

"What do you want?" I practically shout at my sister. She looks at me with more disgust than usual with a hint of pain.

"Why on Earth are you making such a racket? Wait don't answer that; I honestly don't want to hear your freakish explanation. Just keep it down, some people are actually trying to get ready for a productive day." She storms out while I stare after her open mouthed. How could she not know that I would be leaving today? Not knowing she's not going to see me for months?

"Well I wouldn't be rushing around like this if someone would have actually woken me up!" I yell, closing my trunk and running to the bathroom to freshen myself up.

A short while later I run down the stairs into the kitchen, my trunk floating behind me, I quickly grab a savoury muffin and jump on my mum. She stares at me shocked for a moment, and then returns the hug.

"What are you doing here, Lily? Shouldn't you be at Kings Cross?" She asked tiredly.

"I woke up late and I've got to go now and I'll miss you and daddy so so so much" I say giving her one last hug before running into the front room.

"Bye bye daddy!" I give him a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun at your magic school, my favourite flower," he replied waving me off. I wave back giggling and set off for a secluded ally to dissaparate.

I hold on tightly to my possessions and reluctantly shut my eyes ready for the familiar feeling to succumb me. I open my eyes to a dazzling, red steam engine surrounded by students carrying their belongings and saying tearful goodbyes to their parents. Checking the time, 10:55am, I board the train and search for my three best friends in our usual compartment.

Making my way through the crowded corridor I pass a compartment where I see a certain messy-haired student laughing carelessly at some sort of joke. When I silently peep through the door curious to what he finds so funny, he looks up at we make intense eye contact for a brief moment, and I break away mentally scolding myself for being so nosy.

When I finally reach my friends, we all squeal and it's a long time before we all exchange tight embraces and ask about each other's summers. Alice Prewett, Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon greet me with so much enthusiasm I have to wonder how I got through the summer without their glorious faces. Unfortunately, after breaking the unsurprising news to them that I was this year's Head Girl, I had to leave for the prefect's compartment to prepare for the meeting with the Head Boy.

Lost in thought, musing over the identity of my partner this year, I secretly hoped Snape was not chosen due to the rough end of our friendship and wishing it was either Remus Lupin, Gryffindor 7th year prefect, or that handsome Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory.

Entering the compartment, deeming it empty, I sit down and pull out a classic novel, Pride and Prejudice, it is not until I have the overwhelming sense that I'm being watched that I give an odd glance around to see that I was wrong. The compartment was not empty. Leaning next to the door, stood the unbelievably arrogant, James Potter.

I jump in shock clutching my heart and slowing down my hitched breathing. For some odd reason I feel nervous, I discretely wipe my hands on my newly purchased robes that I put on not so long ago. He is staring at me with piercing hazel eyes that is surrounded by flecks of gold, how enticing. STOP IT LILY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? His eyes are not enticing, they're arrogant.

"Hey…" he looks cautious as he approaches me.

"Hi," I reply just as nervously. "What are you doing here, Potter?" I say, eying him suspiciously.

"Well… I um, I'm Head Boy." He mumbles looking away.

"Come again? You're what?" He took a deep breath and raised his hand to his hair irritatingly.

"I'm Head Boy."

I froze. WHAT? Is this some prank? I stare blankly at him, waiting for him to start laughing and say Remus is coming to plan the meeting with me. When he just watches me searchingly, I have to accept that he is telling me the truth. Apparently my plan to stay away from Potter this year has gone out the window.

"Um, well congrats." I say worthlessly.

"Thanks! I mean I was pretty surprised when I got the letter, I reckon Dumbledore has finally lost it." He replied. I could not agree more. "I knew you would be Head Girl for sure, but congratulations!"

"Thanks a lot, so should we get to planning the meeting?" I say surprised at his modesty, where was the James Potter who never missed an opportunity to boast about how great he was. Hmm, could it be possible that the egotistical Potter has finally grown up. Nah, he will have to do more than suck up to me for me to believe his sorry bum.

We spend the next ten minutes working in harmony discussing the upcoming meeting, and I'm pleasantly surprised by how much Potter has put into researching his role and his good leadership skills. We almost don't notice that the prefects entered until Remus cleared his throat loudly, startling us again. I am momentarily embarrassed as I notice the close proximity Potter and I have been in when I look up to see his face only centimetres from mine as we finish the patrolling schedules.

The meeting went by smoothly, I have to admit, Potter has a good authority over large groups and explained everything quickly and efficiently. Before I knew it, we had finished and we were departing ways. Potter walked me right up to my compartment, hands shoved in the pockets of his robes.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would have," he commented lightly.

"You honestly did great. I guess I'll see you at the feast then," as I turn to enter my compartment I hear my name. I slowly turn around not to Potter, but to Snape.

"Lily, I- "he began.

"What do you want, Snape?" I ask harshly. I notice Potter grasp his wand in his pocket, I put a restraining hand on his arm. He looks at me.

"Lily, I just want to talk"

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, so if you'll both excuse me." I attempt to see my friends again.

"Oh, I see" he drawls bluntly. I turn and face him, again. "It's because of him," he gestures rudely to Potter. "What have I told you? I don't want you hanging around with them sort of people" he snarled. I felt my anger bubble. How dare he?

"EXCUSE ME!" I shout dangerously, he takes a step back. It draws attention to other people and they stick their heads out of their compartments to see what all the fuss is; I draw my wand. He retreats further. "How dare you tell me who I can and cannot hang out with! First of all, it's none of your business and as I recall, you lost my friendship when you spent time with the wrong sort of people that I didn't approve of. Secondly, what sort of people are you talking about? James is twice the man you'll ever be and you'll be lucky if I don't hex you into the next century!"

Everyone is staring at me. Did I just say that Potter is twice the man he'll ever be, well it's true? Shit did everyone actually hear that? And did I call him James for the first time just then? Shit! Snape looks ready to murder James, I mean Potter, who looks shocked and euphoric at the same time, both emotions repeatedly flashing his demeanour.

I don't care that the entire Hogwarts population is watching me, including Alice, Hestia, Marlene, Remus and Sirius Black, I storm away to the end of the train hoping to get some peace and think about what just happened and how everything was going perfect between Ja- I mean Potter and I before Snape had to ruin it all.

"Merlin!" I exhaled. Sliding down to the floor at the end of the train, head in my hands.

Once again, thinking I'm isolated from everyone else, James bloody Potter has followed me and is staring at me with gorgeous eyes full of wonder and hope.

Gorgeous what? Oops, I need to calm myself down, I'm starting to act like I fancy the guy, which I absolutely do not! I mean, we've only just been able to have a civil conversation without me getting my wand out and hexing him.

"Lily…" He began, lost at what to say.

"Yes?" I ask both exasperated and speculative to what his reaction is to me defending him like that in front of everyone.

"Are you alright?" J- Potter questioned looking concerned. Confused by his sudden caring side, I sigh heavily and look down at the floor. I feel him sit down next to me. I look up.

"He just gets to me; you know? Like he knows that he can get away with saying shit to me about you or your mates, I've put up with it for long enough and he just has to accept that I no longer care for him like I used to. In a friendly way. Now I just see him as a monster, he is never going to be the Sev that told me I was a witch or who I confided to about my problems with my sister." I shut my eyes and feel James, oh fuck it, put his arm comfortingly around my shoulders, and for once I allow it.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I never knew what it was like with you and him."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault"

"But if I hadn't've picked on him in fifth year you would've still been friends" he pointed out.

"We were drifting apart anyway, it was only a matter of time until he chose them over me," I said sadly.

"Listen, did you really mean it when you said that I was twice the man he was?" He asked, looking at me directly as I felt my face heat up.

"Well, of course, James." His expression brightened and I couldn't help but return his wide smile while my heart fluttered. Seriously, what was wrong with me?

We sat like that for the remainder of the journey. His arm around my shoulder with me mindlessly leaning in inhaling his intoxicating sent lost in thought.

 **A/N: Helloooooo! I promised I'd write another Jily fanfic... Jily over Snily any day! This one is a little different from my previous fic, Backstory, but I hope you all like it and please please please review to tell me what you think! I love hearing from you and if there is any questions I'd love to answer them all my lovelies!**

 **Kiran x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Head dorms**

After a not so awkward goodbye to James, I left to find my mates all waiting for me on the platform in Hogsmeade. They all look so shocked when they see me. I hurriedly get up a horseless carriage for just us for and explain everything that happened from the moment I stepped into the prefect compartment which felt like I was talking about another life. When I finally finished, ending with mine and James' peaceful isolation from all the gossip, Alice was gaping at me, and Marlene and Hestia shared a very knowing look.

"Sooo… You and James, eh?" Said Marlene, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, resembling a certain long-haired Black.

"Oh, shut up, Mar. It's not like that, he's changed and he doesn't ask me out every chance he gets"

"Give it a rest, Lily. We know you have finally realised you have feelings for this deserving idiot and you just wont admit it." Shot back Marlene.

"Leave Lily alone, if she wants to admit anything to us, she can. But let her work out her feelings herself first, she's had quite a day." Alice butted in. I cast her a grateful smile.

"That's why your my favourite, Al," I replied cheekily. Much to everyone's amusement, we all started tackling each other, eventually falling into a fit of giggles.

Shortly, we arrived at the familiar building of Hogwarts. It was then that I realised that this would be the last start of year feast and being able to watch the first years sorting. I sat down at the Gryffindor table, coincidently diagonally across from James who I could not seem to keep my eyes off. Really, this day is messing up my mind.

Occasionally, he would glance my way and catch me staring, I would give him a small smile and blush looking away until he wasn't paying attention to me anymore and then carry on my ogling at his handsome face. Did I just call James Potter handsome? Oh Merlin.

After an amazing feast provided by the house-elves, I swallowed the last of my dessert and attempted to listen to Dumbledore's start of year speech. If only the boy sitting across from me could stop his tapping on the table, I could actually listen. And before I knew it, prefects were directing students to their houses. I got up to leave when I heard mine and James' names being called.

"Potter, Evans! A word, please" Professor McGonagall said as she drew nearer.

"Good evening, professor" I said politely, as everyone was leaving the Great Hall and she gestured us to follow, her keeping up with us.

"Good evening Miss Evans, Mr Potter" she said giving each of us a nod. "I assume you've both had pleasant summers?" We nodded simultaneously. "Well congratulations on becoming Head students, I have faith in you, both of you." She added with a glance at James.

"I suppose you're both wondering why I am accompanying you to your dormitories? Well, I am escorting you two to the head dorms, a secluded area for just the two of you as a reward for your titles." She finished, and we carried on walking in silence. James gave me a confused look.

Head dorms? We would be sharing the dorms? Oh no, why am I secretly happy about this. A private area for just the two of us does sound pretty nice. But I'm going to miss sharing my room with my mates. Sharing with James? You've got to be kidding me, how is my mental health going to cope?

We reached the 7th floor and walked past the fat lady, we stopped further down the corridor outside the portrait of Ollie the Ogre. McGonagall stopped and faced us.

"Your password is Fireflies. You may change it if you wish. I expect you both to keep up with your Head duties and school work. I wish you two a pleasant night, and I shall see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight" She strode off towards Dumbledore's office.

I led the way into our new living area, with a look of awe. James trailed in behind with the same expression etched upon his attractive face. I um mean clean cut face? Oh bugger, James Potter is good looking, okay? Humpf

"Wow" said James, taking in the cosy common room and the large spiral staircase, supposedly to their private rooms.

"I know, right?" I reply plopping down on a squishy sofa opposite the warm fire. Yep, I could get used to this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched James climb the stairs and decided to follow him after a moment. Reaching the top of the stairs, I come face-to-face with 2 large mahogany doors. Both proudly wearing plaques, one carved to say Head Boy, and the opposite stated Head Girl. We were living across from each other? Oh Merlin!

I reluctantly opened my room and gasped aloud. It was amazing. A spacious room with freshly painted red and gold walls was the first thing I saw. A wide spread bed was pushed up against the middle of the wall opposite the door. A large window was on one of the walls, showcasing the grounds of Hogwarts with a view of Hagrid's cabin and quite a lot of the Forbidden Forest. Mahogany cabinets and wardrobes, that matched the door, were littered around the room and a thick carpet that I could run between my toes covered the empty floor. What did I do to deserve this?

I turn and head into James' room which was mostly identical to mine except his window was a clear view of the Quidditch pitch. He looked at me with intensely bright hazel eyes that swam with happiness, I was sure I mirrored my euphoria in mine.

"I never knew how many perks there would be in this position," he said. "It's horrible that I have to be away from the Marauders, though."

Shit! I didn't tell my mates. They're probably waiting up to interrogate me more about James, well except Alice. They don't know that we've got our own dorms. I decide I'll go and tell them about it in the morning. Heading downstairs to our shared bathroom I get ready for bed, but when I enter the common room again four eyes stare at me.

"Lily flower!" Shouted Sirius Black, running up to lift me off my feet in a bear hug whilst we all laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Hey, Sirius." I pat his back as I'm put back on the floor. I look up at James and see him eyeing my pyjamas, intrigued.

I immediately cover my shorts and tight vest running upstairs. Grabbing my silk dressing gown and returned to a sniggering group of teenagers. When they saw my coming back, they stopped abruptly at my glare and had the nerve to look sheepish.

"Hi, Lily" said Remus, enveloping me in a pleasant hug. We didn't get the chance during the prefect meeting to catch up.

"Remus! How are you? Good summer?" I replied brightly. He shrugged.

"I'm alright, summer was exceptionally boring without your lovely presence." He said winking. "You?" He added with a glance towards James.

"Same, how I coped, I don't know." I giggled. "I'm just excited to be back, but sad it's our final year." I saw Peter Pettigrew, the final Marauder, watching me nervously and so I added, "Hi Peter."

"OH! Hi, Lily," he seemed shocked at not being ignored, as usual.

"So, we better be going, it's almost curfew." Announced Remus, dragging a protesting Sirius towards the door. "Bye Prongs, Lily." And with that they left, Peter trailing sluggishly behind. Hmm, I've always wondered why they let him into their little friendship group. That's a contemplation for another day, I realise I'm staring directly at James.

"I'm off to bed then," I say climbing the first few steps. "Goodnight, James."

"Night, Lils."

 **A/N: Hey! What a chapter. It may take me sometime to update but if I see any reviews, I'm sure it will encourage me sooooooo much!**

 **Kiran x**


End file.
